


The Day at the Beach

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [51]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost Drowning, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Beach Holidays, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Scared Peter Parker, Swimming, Team as Family, Therapy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: "Before I forget, did you remind Peter that Morgan can’t swim? I saw that her floaties are still up here," Pepper asked.“Uhhhh,” Tony drawled out. “I may have forgotten.”“Can you tell him now, please,” Pepper said. “I would hate for there to be an accident.”Tony was beginning to think the universe was screwing with him. No sooner had the words left Pepper’s mouth did a wave come crashing down onto the beach.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 41
Kudos: 735





	The Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! 
> 
> Thank you again for all the love you are giving this series! I am so glad so many of you are enjoying this!!!! I really appreciate you all taking the time to leave a comment and a kudos! You are all amazing! 
> 
> This prompt it from RedCrimez89 on Ao3 - And what if for a prompt you did one where everyone goes to the beach and they somehow forget to tell Peter Morgan can’t swim. Which ends in a frantic rescue mission and two frazzled kids. and ice cream. if your gonna traumatize these two they deserve some ice cream lol. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes.

“We’re going to the beach this weekend, Underoos so make sure you bring your swim trunks,” Tony called out to Peter’s retreating back.

Peter paused on his way to the balcony, Tony’s words registering and sending a chill down his back. Peter’s last experience with a beach had ended in crashing a plane and going toe-to-toe with his (now ex) girlfriends dad surrounded by fire. Peter hadn’t stepped foot on a beach since and he was rather keen to keep it that way.

Of course, Tony didn’t know that. He didn’t know that Peter had nightmares about the Vulture from time to time (though now that asshole Thanos dominated most of them). Tony also didn’t know that Peter had been avoiding swimming since he had nearly drowned in the river.

“Oh, thanks for the invite but I can’t make it this weekend,” Peter said, proud that his voice was even.

“Oh, you’re busy, are you?” Tony asked, amusement lacing his tone.

Peter swallowed and slowly turned around to face his mentor. His gaze flickered to all the Avengers that were seated around the living room. They had just finished a training session and the massive food fest that generally followed. Peter was glad he was wearing the mask to conceal his features as he didn’t understand the look of amusement on everyone’s faces.

“Yes,” Peter said slowly. “May said we had plan’s this weekend.”

“Those plans are with us, Peter,” Tony smirked.

“Family weekend at the beach,” Clint added from his relaxed position on the couch.

“Everyone’s going,” Steve added. “Everything has been organised. All you have to do is show up Pete.”

“Great,” Peter said, trying to infuse some excitement into his voice but knew that he was failing epically.

“Pete?” Tony’s smile fell away, replaced with a frown. “Everything okay buddy?”

“Fine,” Peter said, backing up to towards the door that led to the balcony.

“You don’t sound fine,” Natasha frowned, eyeing him suspiciously.

“I have to go,” Peter said, finding the doorhandle behind his back. “I have homework to do before tomorrow.”

“Peter, wait –“Tony called out but Peter was already slipping door. He didn’t wait and simply leapt of the side of the balcony in a way he knew gave Tony a heart attack. He shot out a web, catching the nearest building and started swinging himself home.

A weekend at the beach.

Part of Peter was thrilled to be spending the whole weekend with Tony and all the Avengers (expect Thor who was somewhere in space). Ever since returning from the dead, Peter had been closer to all of the Avengers, but he had become even closer to Tony. He spent even more time with the Stark family and he loved spending time with Morgan who proudly announced upon their first meeting that she was his little sister.

Tony called him his kid all the time and to Peter’s embarrassment he had slipped up and called Tony ‘dad’ a couple of times but he was sure that Tony hadn’t heard as he never called Peter out on the title.

Part of Peter was also nervous and firmly in the ‘I-don’t-want-to-go’ mindset.

“You seem upset,” Karen’s voice washed over Peter. “Is everything okay?”

“No,” Peter moaned as he swung himself home. “Karen, what am I going to do? I don’t want to go to the beach this weekend but I don’t want to miss out on spending time with everyone.”

“Perhaps you could discuss your hesitance’s with Mr. Stark or Aunt May,” Karen – ever helpful – suggested.

“No,” Peter shook his head violently and nearly flipped himself into a traffic light. He quickly righted his course, sending himself up onto the nearest ledge. “No Mr. Stark can’t know. And May would _kill_ me Karen is she found out why I didn’t like the beach.”

While May knew she was Spider-Man, she wasn’t aware of the whole story of what happened on that beach with The Vulture. She had received the cliffs note version and Peter had no intention of ever telling her what really went down. 

“It will be okay,” Peter said as he gazed out across Queens from his perch. “I can fake a good time at the beach. It will be fine.”

* * *

“Won’t everyone recognise who you are?” Peter had asked as he helped load one of the many cars with his and May’s bags.

May had driven them to the Tower Friday after school and from there they would be taking several large black SUV’s to the beach.

“No, it’s private property so it will just be us,” Tony said.

“You _bought_ a beach?” Peter spluttered, eyes wide.

That had been several hours ago and the awe of Tony being able to buy his own beach had worn off and the lingering nerves he was feeling about the trip were swirling around his stomach. Peter sat in the back with Morgan while Tony drove with Pepper in the front leaving May and Rhodey to have the middle.

Peter had put his headphones in when Morgan had fallen asleep and was now staring out the window, wishing for the skyscrapers that made up his city.

“Here we are,” Peter heard Tony say despite the music playing in his ears.

“Finally,” Rhodey grunted.

Peter suppressed a groan and took off his headphones. He shoved them back into his backpack and then carefully woke up Morgan. The little girl went from sleepy to super excited in less than 0.5 seconds, squealing loudly when the large beach house came into view.

Beach house was the wrong word. It was more like a mansion and Peter felt his jaw drop as he took in the place.

“I want to see the beach!” Morgan squealed, racing towards the house.

“Hold on little sand monster,” Tony called after her, hurrying to catch up to the girl before she could run off completely. “You know the rules. You’re only allowed on the beach if someone is with you.”

“Come on daddy,” Morgan whined. “I want to see the beach. PLeeeeaaassssseeeee!”

“I’ll get the bags,” Peter offered.

Tony gave a thankful smile. “Thanks kid. Our rooms are on the third floor. I put May and Happy down the other end of the house and on the bottom level for you.”

Peter scrunched up his face. “Gross!”

“You’ll thank me later,” Tony winked with a chuckled before scooping Morgan into his arms and headed into his house.

Peter took his time unloading the bags and putting them in the rooms. He even went as far as to unpack all of Morgan’s clothes and toys and then started on his own. By the time he had done that, most of the Avenger’s had made themselves comfortable around the house with Sam, Tony, Natasha and Steve out on the beach watching Morgan run around.

Pepper was grabbing her keys and purse, looking as if she was about to head out.

“Where are you going?” Peter asked quickly.

“Just into town to get some more food,” Pepper chuckled. “We could only bring so much with us.”

“I’ll come with you,” Peter leapt eagerly at the opportunity to get away.

“You don’t have to do that sweetie,” Pepper smiled, smoothing her hands through his curls. “You’re here to enjoy yourself.”

“I don’t mind,” Peter said. “I can help push the trolleys and help you carry it all to the car.”

Pepper searched his face. He wasn’t sure what she was seeing as he tried to desperately hide how uncomfortable he was feeling. “Alright then. If you’re sure you don’t mind. I’d love the company.”

“I’ll come too,” Bucky said, making his way towards them. “I could do with a stretch of legs.”

“Alright then, let’s go,” Pepper smiled.

* * *

Peter managed to avoid going down the beach for the first day but knew that he wouldn’t be so lucky the next day. Morgan had many plans for the two of them, including building the biggest sandcastle in the history of sandcastles.

When Saturday rolled around, Peter woke up exhausted. He hadn’t gotten much sleep, tossing and turning most of the night. When he finally did manage to get some sleep, he had a nightmare about the Vulture and their fight on the beach. Peter had woken up in a cold sweat and had spent the rest of the night listening to the sounds of the waves crashing on the shores and the various snores throughout the house.

When he heard Morgan wake up, he burrowed himself under the blankets, not wanting to get up. He listened to the sound of everyone waking up and soon the house was full of chatter until only Peter remained tucked up in bed, flat on his sotmach.

Peter knew he couldn’t stay there forever. 1) His stomach was growling and the scent of pancakes and bacon was making his mouth water. 2) There was no way that Tony or May would let him stay inside his room all day. The second point was made clear when he heard distinct footsteps were heading up the stairs. He didn’t have to wait long before there was a knock on his door and it opened.

“Kid, you planning on joining us today?” Tony asked as he crossed the room. Peter felt the bed dip where Tony perched on the edge. A few seconds later the sheets were pulled down from where they covered his head.

“I’m a teenager,” Peter mumbled into his pillow. “Let me sleeeeeepppppp!”

Tony barked out a laugh. “Kid, you’re an enhanced teenager who needs to eat. Come on. Your sister is also wondering where you are and I would rather avoid a tantrum today if that’s okay.”

Peter sighed and heaved himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes.

“You okay?” Tony frowned, peering at him closely.

“Fine,” Peter said around a yawn.

“You look tired,” Tony said.

“You did just wake me up,” Peter deflected, his heart beating a little faster in his chest.

“Smartass,” Tony cuffed him playfully on the back of the head. “Get dressed and come eat before Steve devours it all.”

Once Tony had left, Peter pulled himself out of bed and got himself dressed. He swallowed down the nerves and planted a smile on his face as he went downstairs.

* * *

Tony watched Peter and Morgan playing by the shore line. Each time a wave broke on the shore the two would try and race away from it before it reached them. As the water retreated they would race back in and started the process all over again. It was a sight that made Tony’s heart melt and put a stupid grin on his face. He didn’t think he would get this.

He also didn’t think he would get Peter out onto the beach at all. The kid seemed to take his time eating breakfast and then took forever getting changed into his boardshorts. Tony was beginning to think that the kid was avoiding going out onto the beach. He thought for sure that Peter would have loved this idea of a weekend away at a beach but he was beginning to doubt the kid was having fun. Sure, he had a smile on his face and dutifully played with Morgan but Tony knew that something was bothering the kid if the dark circles under his eyes were anything to talk about.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Rhodey commented from where he was stretched out on a lounge chair, sunglasses perched on his face.

“Am not,” Tony retorted, never lifting his eyes off his kid.

“Go on then,” Rhodey sighed. “Tell me what you’re thinking so you can relax and then I can relax.”

“Does Peter seem off to you?” Tony asked.

Rhodey frowned. He shifted himself up so he was propped up a little higher. “I guess he seems quieter than usual but doesn’t mean something is wrong.”

Tony hummed, unconvinced.

“You think something is up?” Rhodey asked.

“Maybe,” Tony said. He jumped when he felt fingers slide into his hair and looked up to see Pepper hovering above him, holding a cool drink towards him. “Thanks love.”

“You’re welcome. Before I forget, did you remind Peter that Morgan can’t swim? I saw that her floaties are still up here.”

“Uhhhh,” Tony drawled out. “I may have forgotten.”

“Can you tell him now, please,” Pepper said. “I would hate for there to be an accident.”

Tony was beginning to think the universe was screwing with him. No sooner had the words left Pepper’s mouth did a wave come crashing down onto the beach. The wave was bigger than what the previous ones had been, catching both Morgan and Peter unaware. It was too fast for them, sweeping both of them off their feet in an instant.

Tony launched off the lounge chair and sprinted towards the water. “MORGAN! PETER!”

Steve and Bucky who were close by and had had seen what had happened and were already sprinting towards the kids. Tony had never been more grateful for the super soldiers and the fact that they were _fast_. By the time Tony had reached them, Steve had a soaking wet Morgan in his arms, gently patting her back as she coughed and spluttered.

“Morgan!” Tony cried, pulling his daughter into arms as Steve handed her over. He hugged her to his chest, quickly scanning a worried eye over her. “Baby, you okay?”

“Wet,” Morgan coughed. “Owe daddy!”

“It’s okay. I got you,” Tony soothed, glancing around worriedly. “Where’s Peter?”

A second later Bucky emerged from the water a few feet away with Peter in his arms. Peter was kicking wildly and spluttering. Bucky’s metal arm was wrapped around his chest as he dragged him towards the shore. As soon as they were clear from the waves, Bucky released him.

“Hey, Peter. You’re okay,” Bucky said, reaching out to steady him. “You’re on land. Just breathe.”

“Get off,” Peter slapped his hand away, breathing heavily as he fought to catch his breath.

“You’re okay Peter,” Tony soothed. “Hey, Kid, look at me,”

  
“Leave me alone,” Peter snapped and turned his back on them, sprinting past Pepper, May and Clint who had all come running to help. He disappeared into the house before Tony even had time to comprehend what the hell had even happened.

* * *

Peter felt awful. He hadn’t even made sure Morgan was okay before he had run off. All he could think about was getting as far away from the beach and water as fast as possible. He had snagged a t-shirt as he ran through the house, ignoring everyone’s worried calls and had wasted no time in running in the opposite direction of the water.

The larger wave had caught both him and Morgan off guard. As soon as Peter had hit the sand, water rushing over him, he couldn’t tell which way was up or down and suddenly he was back in the lake with the parachute wrapped around him. He hadn’t meant to snap at Bucky who had saved his life or at Tony who was just worried about him but fear had been driving Peter and he had to get away.

Slowly the fear had drained and Peter found himself in town. He found a bench to sit on, close to the ice cream parlour that he had seen the day before. He had been sitting there for a while, letting the sun warm him and chase away the lingering chill in his chest. He had long since dried but no matter how hard he tried, Peter couldn’t shake off the fear that settled around his shoulders.

“There you are!”

Peter squinted in the sun as he saw Sam approaching him. 

“Peter, we’ve been looking all over for you,” Sam said, dropping down on to the bench beside Peter. The older man placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “You gave us all a scare. You’ve got Tony in a tizzy.”

“M’sorry,” Peter whispered, dropping his head and drawing up his knees to his chest so his bare feet rested on the edge of the bench.

“Don’t apologize,” Sam said. “That was pretty scary, huh?”

Peter nodded, keeping his eyes firmly on his knees.

“You know, I nearly drowned once,” Sam said.

“You did?” Peter asked, finally lifting his gaze.

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I was a kid and being dumb and I dived off the really high board. I got so disoriented underwater. I was wearing googles too and they filled up so I couldn’t see and I thought I was going to drown. I got to the surface but I didn’t get back into the water for the rest of the summer.”

“You didn’t?” Peter asked.

  
Sam shook his head. “Nope! I never wanted to get back in again. But next summer, my dad helped me work over my fear.”

Peter nodded, chewing his bottom lip. “I don’t have good experiences at the beach.”

“Can you tell me what happened?” Sam asked carefully.

Taking a deep, shaky breath Peter explained to Sam about his fight with the Vulture and how he had nearly drowned Peter in a river and had it not been for Tony, Peter probably would have. Sam kept a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder throughout the whole story and by the time Peter was done, he felt a little better.

“I take it you haven’t told anyone about how that makes you feel,” Sam said. “Especially your Aunt May or Tony.”

Peter gave a nod.

“I understand that you don’t want them to worry,” Sam said. “But it’s not good for you to keep things bottled up inside. It’s not a sign of weakness to talk to someone. The things we see and do aren’t battles we can carry around with us. Everyone talks to a therapist.”

“They do?” Peter blinked.

Sam nodded. “Yep. It helps, I promise. If you like, I can set up some time for us to talk.”

Peter nodded shyly. “I’d like that.”

  
“Great,” Sam’s smile was relaxed and easy. “Now, first things first. We need some ice-cream.”

“We do?”

“Yep! Ice-cream helps everything. We better bring back enough for everyone but I say we get ourselves an extra cone to eat on the way back.”

Peter finally grinned and nodded, uncurling himself and getting to his feet. He leaned into Sam’s touch as he steered him towards the ice-cream parlour and for the first time he thought maybe this trip wasn’t such a bad idea.

* * *

Tony stood straighter when he saw Sam and Peter walking down the driveway. He waited until they were close enough and Sam had taken a huge tub of ice-cream from Peter’s hands before pulling the teenager into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, kid,” Tony breathed against temple before kissing it firmly.

“M’ sorry dad,” Peter mumbled, hugging Tony back just as tightly.

“It’s okay,” Tony said. Sam had texted him that he had found Peter and given a brief heads up on what had gone down. “You could have told me you didn’t like the beach.”

“Didn’t want to ruin it for everyone,” Peter mumbled.

Tony sighed. This kid. “I just want you safe and happy, kiddo. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Peter said.

They had a lot to talk about, to figure out but Tony was just glad that Peter was safe back in his arms. He couldn’t lose his kid. Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
